The Interference: Trials of Remembrance
The Interference: Trials of Remembrance is the sixth story of the Interference series, taking place alongside [[The Interference IV: Dark Renegade|The Interference IV: Dark Renegade]]. It is the second story not to feature Alexander Karsath and the first to not feature him in any form. It is the story of a Reconstruction Committee mission gone awry. FFDN Summary "While Alexander Karsath fights to survive in Haven City, the person formerly known as Axel has his own problems to deal with. The Radiant Garden Restoration Committee barely trusts him, and now a giant cavern has been discovered beneath the castle. What will Lea uncover within the Cavern of Remembrance?" Story Lea has returned home to Radiant Garden after the events of The Interference. He joined the Radiant Garden Reconstruction Committee, and has followed their orders as closely as he can for the last few days, shedding his previous identity as Axel completely. However, he is still at odds with Leon, the committee's leader, who continues to distrust him for his previous work with Organisation XIII. One day, Leon announces he has big work for Lea to look into. As they explain, they discovered a large hole in the wall besides the castle rampart while they were working on castle restorations. The cavern reaches deep into the depths of the mountain, and inside is a large area very reminiscient of Organisation technology that is wired to a computer system separate to Tron's. Lea's mission is to continue to explore the area. They equip him with a large transceiver device that can be plugged into computer terminals and transmit to Tron. Lea journeys down in the passage which, due to Alex's sealing of the Corridor of Darkness, is relatively Heartless-free, and opens the doors to the Cavern of the Remembrance. To his shock, Braig is standing behind them. He tells Lea to follow him to the end, and along the way he'll answer all of Lea's questions, with his u;timate goal being to separate him from the committee so that they can talk. Braig/Xigbar had faked his death at The World That Never Was, and altered his headstone at the Proof of Existence to confirm that. However, he is back to his normal self now, as is Lea. He tells Lea about the other Heartless Apprentices and Alex's journeys to defeat them, and that two of them - soon to be three - have been defeated, while he is whole and Ienzo is in an 'awkward place'. When Lea asks why he's human, after briefly delaying, he mentions that his Heartless 'wised up', but says no more. They continue through to the end, with Braig asking questions back to Lea about his restoration. When Lea answers that Alex changed the game, Braig remarks that Alex didn't need to, as Lea would've returned anyway due to his Heartless and Nobody being defeated in that order. Lea realises that means that Xehanort will return, though it also means that the Heartless Apprentices will not return once they are defeated. Finally they reach the Organisation's rooms, and dozens of Nobodies appear. They apparently have lived there the entire time, at least according to Braig. Braig and Lea partner up in defeating the Nobodies, leading to extremely tough battles. Eventually they find the Garden of Assemblage, and Braig tells Lea about the Replica Data versions of the Nobodies, as well as Xemnas looking into a second base. However, those plans fell through as the members became unsuitable for Xehanort's plans - to use each of them as a vessel for a piece of his heart, that would turn each of them into an incarnation of Master Xehanort. Braig then indicates a shortcut back to the surface and vanishes, having completed the 'tour'. Lea plugs the transceiver into the computer system, where he discovers that not only has he actually been carrying Tron's program, but there is a communicator in the transceiver - as well as a recording device, the data of which Leon will be soon receiving. As he says this, however, Tron informs them of something they need to see. He shows on the monitor a live feed of the Heartless Manufactory, where Braig is descending down a mysterious ramp into the factory's floor. Lea immediately makes his way out into the restoration site and hurries inside the castle to the Manufactory, coming across the strange ramp in the ground. He follows it down into the darkness, and then into a hallway, before being alerted to a noise in the room at the end of the hallway. He opens the door to the Chamber of Repose to find Braig standing there with Themis, who has just successfully stole Aqua's armour and Keyblade. Braig introduces the two of them. After weakening Lea with unusual magic, Braig announces he will take care of him and lets Themis leave the room, faking Lea's death by shooting into the wall as she walks away. Once she is gone, he remarks that she and her cohorts are gullible, and at least Lea required work to steer him in the correct direction. But, despite his reservations on continuing to try and side against Alex, he had to help her, on account of now being partially Master Xehanort. The least information he can offer Lea at this point is that Master Xehanort has two plans currently underway - 'Alex Plan' and 'Sora Plan', with the Alex Plan distracting from the Sora Plan. Though he can't tell Lea what to do, he suggests back-up, and leaves. Returning to Merlin's house, he discovers that Goofy is there talking to the Committee members. According to Goofy, he was taking a detour on travelling to meet Alex at Haven City and checking in to see if they had known anything about a man called Hyperion who he and the King met. After explaining that Hyperion stole armour and a Keyblade, Lea explains what happened in the secret chamber with Themis, and then tells them about the information Braig gave him. While Leon is suspicious about the information, Lea is more willing to take at least these hints seriously. Yuffie inquires as to what they should do, and Goofy reminds them that Alex is in a spot where he doesn't know what's going to happen. Merlin suggests that it will not be easy, having briefly studied Haven from outside, and reminding them that Alex cannot leave a world until the story is over. Lea then offers to travel with Goofy, as he owes Alex his life. When Leon cuts in he also mentions that, as the world is Heartless-safe and Sora is soon to be in danger, somebody should go to help Sora as well. Yuffie volunteers, and then Leon after some pushing. As Goofy celebrates, they are also asked to check other worlds to find both allies and Hyperion and Themis' last partner. Lea then asks about the recording Leon was making. Leon admits that Lea is fine, and that he's on their side, and also that Lea should leave as soon as possible. Lea agrees and prepares to go. Major Plot Points *Lea joins the RGRC and is ordered to explore the Cavern of Remembrance. *Braig feeds Lea information about the Heartless Apprentices, and about 'Xehanort's thirteen', including Xehanort's plans for the Organisation. *Themis is assisted by Braig in recovering Aqua's Keyblade Armour. *Braig tips Lea off about there being a 'Sora Plan' and 'Alex Plan'. *Leon and Yuffie select to go to Sora and Riku's Mark of Mastery examination. *Lea selects to go with Goofy to rescue Alex. Category:Story Category:Kingdom Hearts